


Don't Die

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Duusu can do is watch and wait while It's master slowly destroys herself.





	Don't Die

"Miss Nathalie, why do you do this to yourself?!" Duusu whimpered.

The tired woman just sighed, leaning her head back against the bathroom door. "We've been over this. And i wish you wouldn't just... _watch_ me."

The small kwami simply wailed, big pink tears falling from it's eyes. "I want to make sure you don't die! And you said why, but i don't understaaand!"

The young woman just gave the kwami a dry look before turning away. "It just helps. I'm well aware of the fact that it isn't healthy, but i don't need it to be healthy. I just need it to help me."

"B-but... WHAT IF YOU DIEEE?" Duusu cried out, sobbing loudly before flipping instantly into a more calm state, though very much still clearly distressed. "I don't want you to die!"

She let out an exhuasted breath through her teeth. The blood on her arm was starting to dry and felt disgusting, so she got up to clean herself off in the sink. "I'm not going to die" she said cooly. "Not now or anytime soon, if i can help it. I'm always careful to avoid veins or other important things" she cleaned the cuts with an antiseptic wipe. "I even make sure they aren't infected" she followed this up by dropping her razor blade into a cup of alcohol. "And i make sure my blade doesn't rust. No tetanus. I won't die, Duusu."

The kwami still looked sad. "But you're hurting!" it whimpered.

Nathalie didn't even blink as she wrapped her wrist with a new set of bandages and pulled her blazer sleeve down. "It doesn't matter if I'm hurting." She glanced at her watch. Her break was over.

"If you ever tell Mr Agreste about this, remember that i will never speak to you again" she told the kwami coldly, before walking out.

Duusu watched it's master go, and felt a flash of pain through their bond as the fabric on the young woman's wrist pulled the wrong way and reopened a cut. Her master wasn't even 30 quite yet, and even so, so much of her body was scarred. 

"I don't want you to be hurt!" it sobbed, non-existent heart aching so hard it nearly died from the emotional pain, before darting obediently after her, it's fallen tears scorching the floor when they hit it


End file.
